Life on a Thread
by Ms. Audrey G
Summary: AU. Eight-years of dating the man she loved, Serena decided to let Darien go, the only person that made her feel as if she'd accomplished something in her life when her parents expected more from her. Trapped in her regret, she's on a mission to get him back. Although, it's not as simple as it looks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I am merely using the characters for my own literature work, which will not be sold in any way to gain profit.

**Warning**: Language, sexual content, and a small topic of abortion( seen only in chapter two) will be seen throughout this dark story. The characters may be out-of-character, hopefully not, but it's been a long time since I've seen Sailor Moon.

My beta reader, **Dreams in Pink**, helped me two years ago to fix the first two chapters. When I first wrote this story, it was written in first person. Some of the changes that my beta had made are still kept even after writing it in third person. I thank her for helping me when she had the chance and hoped for the best.

**This story had been deleted and put up again because **I wanted to start fresh as in to introduce new scenes that you (if you read this story) have not seen before. There were some scenes that I've written that I shouldn't have written, you can say. I was eighteen; I didn't know any better. It has the same plot of where I want to send it; however, each character has a different background that I did not mention when I first wrote it.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

The sound of her clock ticked near her ear, pushing her to rise from bed, but her persistence to linger in the sheets caused her to rub her head further into her pillow. Mornings—how she hated waking up in the morning. _He_, the man that she thought she loved, or perhaps she still does, was usually the morning riser unlike her. She remembered fondly of his hands rubbing against her lean stomach, persistently shaking her from her slumber.

But as she opened her eyes to the spot of where he used to sleep, she found it empty. His warmth was no longer pressed against her back. The cold wind now served as his substitute.

She groaned, turning to the clock. It flashed in red digits 7:00 a.m. She continued to stare at her clock, and it continued to stare at her. With her hands tuck underneath her pillow, she thought of the immense possibilities of what she should do today, but in the end none of the ideas that came to mind pleased her.

For the first time, she never felt so lonely in her life.

She turned her head to take a glance at his chisel-like face. But, as always, she was constantly reminded of the empty spot of where he used to be. She patted the empty pillow by her side, envisioning his face of where her hand laid as his lips would break into a smile.

He would say, "Good Morning" and she in turn will greet him back. And at that moment when their eyes would lock, she would lean in and peck his lips. He would then frown and say, "That wasn't a kiss." And she would laugh and say, "I hate kissing a dirty mouth." But, now, she has no one to kiss.

She pulled her hand away from the empty pillow and sat in her bed. _This is your fault_, says her conscious, and she couldn't help but agree. Pulling the tangled sheets off her legs, she headed toward the bathroom with her eyes staring at the carpet below her. She was amazed at how she didn't need to look up. With months of living here, she already knew the layout of her apartment that she could probably manage to find things with her eyes closed. However, the minute she looked up, she crashed into the bathroom door and mumbled a curse. In the end, her ability to walk with her eyes to the ground was scarcely admirable.

She turned on the faucet, letting the water run. Her hands were pressed against the cool ledges of the sink, leaning onto it for support. In the recess of her memories, her mother's voice could be heard, shouting behind her, "Don't waste water for fun! You don't have to pay the bill!"

Serena could easily remember what caused her mother to say that. As a child, she would tend to take long baths, splashing her hands on top of the water, as she created waves that spilled over the tub, wetting the bathroom tiles. She would always refill the tub when the water became too little or too cold. She had fifteen minutes to take a bath, but she usually stayed longer than that.

Her mother, with her youthful face, would come in with a scowl across her pink lips. She would have her hands on her hips; shake her navy hair; as she gave her daughter five seconds to get out of the tub. And with a stern finger raise, she would give her a lecture, saying how she was throwing money away by refilling the tub. Of course, Serena would contradict her, stating how they still waste money by taking baths instead of showers.

She smiled at the memory of the youthful image of her radiate innocence. Raising her head to stare at her reflection, dull blue-eyes were staring back with purple bags underneath along with a pair of pink lips that refused to smile. Pulling her cheeks, she made an awkward smile, anything to feel cheerful.

Sighing, she shut off the faucet and went back to the bedroom. The apartment was eerily quiet, not a trace of his cheerful, yet serious disposition was found. She pondered on the state of his well-being. Did he manage to move on as well?

She gave a crisp laugh, knowing far too well that she did not move on from him completely. In fact, she was still in love with him. However, her decision to end the relationship was purely because she couldn't be trapped in a relationship with him, not when he had other priorities that did not pertain to her.

This is what she wanted, didn't she?

Perhaps, she didn't know what she wanted anymore.

Taking a seat upon her unmade bed, she pressed a hand against her tired face, while listening to the sounds of her clock ticking away.

xx

It has been six months since she left him. Sometimes she pondered if she made the right choice of ending the relationship.

A telephone rang nearby, catching her attention for only a brief moment. The nurse, behind the desk, picked up the phone and placed it on her ear. Her lips moved, but Serena hardly paid attention to what she said. Staring back at her balled flats, a pair of white tennis shoes emerged in her vision.

"Serena Knowles," a raspy voice called for her attention.

Dark, chocolate eyes stared at her from above. A placid smile was seen on the middle-aged doctor. He bore a classic tapered haircut with light streaks of gray. Arising from her seat, she realized her height barely met with his broad shoulders.

"Yes?"

"She is ready to see you."

When those words escaped from his lips, she did not hesitate to leave from his sight, forgetting to thank him for his service. _She _is the reason why Serena was here at Pioneers Hospital. Her welfare became her main concern at the moment. She stopped before the room number 212, pulling the cool lever down to push the oak door open. Light flood through the dim room briefly. There, in the hospital bed, lay Mina.

She ambled toward the bed, ensuring that she did not make a sound to awake her. Her eyes were shut; her lips were dry; as her chest rose with each breath let out. Sitting on the empty chair across from her bed, Serena took in her batter face, remembering how beautiful her skin was before it was marred with bruises and cuts.

"You're a fool," she said to no one in particular, "for allowing a man to touch you that way."

Silence merely welcomed her words followed by the beeps of her heart monitor. Minutes continued to drag mostly likely turning into hours. Serena did not know how long she was in her room. Tired of sitting down, she stood from her seat and leaned against the wall.

At this time of need, he would have emerged (having gone through this with her several times) and sit beside her. His arms would wrap around her fragile form, while his voice, so soothing and inviting, would whisper in her ear, giving her hope that Mina will be okay. But as she turned toward the door, hoping that he would arrive to see her, she realized that she was on her own on this one.

"A penny for your thoughts," a voice interrupted her muse. Shocked, she turned her head and stared at her friend, who was awake from her slumber. Serena rushed toward her side, taking her pale hand with her own.

"Do I look like shit?" she asked, trying to humor her.

"No." She caressed her dull blond hair, rubbing a few wisps against her fingers. Her hand gently touched her cheek, where a nasty bruise was seen on her cheekbone. Mina turned her head, trying to smile for her, yet to her despair, she found a gap of where her two front teeth used to be.

"I really messed up big time when I told him of my affair. I should have kept my mouth shut." She turned her head to stare straight ahead, while forming her palms into fists. "I'm so stupid. I should have just written it on a damn piece of paper."

"It's not your fault. You handle his abuse long enough." Serena pulled back her hand, resting it on the cool bed rail. "Billy will be heading to prison once you make a statement on what happened last night."

She stayed silent for a while, not daring to look at Serena in the eye. But when she did, Serena realized she wasn't going to do that.

"I told the cops that I got into a bar fight with some woman I hardly could make out." Serena grew stiff at her words. "Billy says he is sorry for hitting me."

"Billy has been saying that for more than four years!" she snapped. "When are you going to learn that he will never change?"

Her eyes, once bearing an azure glow, turned dead in matter of years. When she looked at her with one eye (the other being practically shut), Serena could only tear her gaze away, not wanting to break into tears.

"This time he truly meant that he is sorry," Mina urged her to believe her, but Serena knew the routine. Mina would fall for her husband's words, live in tranquility, and then chaos will commence once more. She couldn't abide watching her fall into Billy's traps again.

"What about the other man?" She hoped that she would consider leaving her husband for him, but her eyes told her a different story.

"I called it off, saying how it wouldn't work out," she explained.

"And he easily bought that, seeing how you were beaten to a pulp?"

She stayed silent for a moment before she whispered, "No."

"And is this man going to give you up for husband that isn't worth shit?"

She kept silent.

"Well, you're a fool if you let a good man like that get away from you."

"I'm happily married to Billy," she tried to convince her, but it felt that she was mostly convincing herself, "I don't need another man."

Desperate to change her mind, she prompted to ask, "Why not live with me?"

Through the silence, she could see her mind struggling to oppose to her suggestion, but she knew, deep down, Mina desperately wanted to escape from her husband. However, in the end, her determination to resolve the issues between her husband and her came into the light, putting an end to her confused dilemma.

At this very instant, Serena wished her ex-boyfriend would be here. He would've lean down to her level, gently cup her chin, and softly say, "You deserve a better life and we can give that to you." And knowing him, he would've easily convinced her, unlike Serena. Her emotions got the better of her. As for him, he controlled his emotions quite easily. Even when she broke up with him, he calmly accepted her feelings and left from her life, never looking back.

Drawn to Mina's sigh, she listened to what she had to say. "I don't know. Billy –"

"– doesn't control your damn life!"

"Serena, just drop it, okay?" Mina pleaded. With a heavy despair looming over her heart, Serena headed toward the door, ignoring her name being called by Mina. As she opened the door, she collided with Lita, who was shocked upon her departure.

"Perhaps, you can manage to convince her," she weakly said to the tall brunette. She briskly pulled the door wider and departed from the room, only to hear Mina's hoarse voice trailing from behind.

xx

_Ring. Ring. _

Lazy to open the door, she stared at the main entrance, hoping for a chance of miracle that it would open by itself. It never did. She was no magician after all.

_Ring. Ring._

Pushing her tired legs, she trudged her way toward the door and looked into the peephole to find Lita patiently waiting for her. She leaned back and unlocked the door, allowing Lita to take refuge from the cold wind outside.

"Brrr! It's getting chilly outside," Lita voiced, walking past her. The cool air seeped through, causing Serena to shiver, as she immediately shut the door.

"What's up?" Serena asked.

"Can't a girl hang out with her friend?" Lita chuckled, turning around, as she proceeded to rub her hands together to keep them warm.

"I'll turn on the heater for you."

She nodded her head, while she took off her jacket to reveal a long turquoise shirt underneath. Resting her jacket on the dark couch, she took a seat.

"It seems you kept his taste." Lita examined the dark colors residing in the living room. Out of the whole entire apartment, Serena only managed to paint the bedroom with semi-bright colors—jade being the main color.

"I took a liking into his taste," she said from the kitchen.

"You know, I crashed into him recently at Milan's Restaurant," Lita informed.

"Oh, yeah!" she hollered, while she proceeded to make an instant hot steamy (hot cocoa) drinks directly from the package.

"Yeah, you should've seen him," Lita continued, as Serena emerged from the kitchen with the drinks in hand. She handed her a cup before she grabbed her own with both hands. And taking a seat across from her, she took a sip from her drink, not realizing how hot it would be. She put on a face, instantly putting the drink down, while her tongue turned numb from the heat it received.

"Dork," Lita teased.

"You should have told me it was hot," she sputtered, instantly forgetting that she was the one who made the drinks in the first place.

Lita laughed, while Serena put on a scowl and huffed. Throwing her head high into the air, she crossed her arms, unfazed by the laughter that was directed toward her way. Soon, her laughter became no more.

"He asked for you, you know," Lita added softly. She pulled back a strand of her chocolate hair behind her ear. "He asked how you've been and how our business is doing. I told him you were doing fine and our business is booming as usual."

"Oh," was her response.

"He's not dating anyone in case you were wondering."

"Why not?"

She shrugged casually. "He said he didn't have the time."

"I see."

"Mina says hi," she quickly uttered, shifting the conversation onto another displeasure topic.

"That's nice," Serena responded with a low murmur. Taking another sip of her tea, her eyes focused on the coffee table in front of her.

Lita resumed, "She's staying at my place. She needed a place to crash for a while. Her husband was found drunk on the doorstep. You know how he gets."

"I know he's violent when he's drunk." Sky-blue eyes settled on Lita. She clicked her tongue. "Has she thought about leaving him?"

There was a short silence wafting in between them before it shattered with a firm response, "No."

And all Serena could say was, "I see."


	2. Chapter 2

The final chapter that my beta reader, **Dreams in Pink**, revised and checked. Again, this was written in first person but has been changed into third. Some of her advice has been kept.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Serena remembered her first date with her ex-boyfriend, dare she mention the name, Darien, fondly.

The stars were radiate on the night of the full moon. She would rest her head on his chest, staring at the stars to locate any constellations. Darien would point toward the night sky, a slender, pale finger pinpointing the location of the Pegasus constellation. She would manage to put on a frown, unable to find what he was pointing at as the stars were numerous.

There were times, however, when she would turn her head and find his eyes staring at her, feeling the brush of his thumb roving over her bottom lip. He would then lean in and take her sweet lips, forgetting about the stars above their heads and concentrating at the love that transcended between their battle tongues and roaming hands. He had managed to make her smile at every chance, but their favorite pastime of star gazing soon became buried among the rest of the many things that she forced herself to forget about him.

Serena tried with all her might to forget about him, but at the end of her internal battle she would lose every time. She was not ready to forget about the man who managed to steal her heart with his charming, genuine smile and soft, dark blue eyes.

A lot of people expected her to move on, but how could she when she spent eight years of her life with Darien. She was fourteen, a freshman at her local high school, when she literally crashed into his chest. He barely turned eighteen when she met him. Every morning, she would run late to school, until, on one unfortunate morning, she had crashed into him.

Ever since that day, Darien would be the first person to greet in the morning with her head colliding into his chest. Afterwards, the arguments would ensue along with his heavy teasing toward her odd fashion hairstyle.

Serena touched her hair, remembering fondly her long hair with two buns on top of her head. She thought it was a cute hairstyle, and he did too when he confessed that it looked beautiful on her. Now, as she played with her blond locks, she realized how short her hair was compared to how it was before.

Reduced to her mid-waist, she never thought she would begin to regret her action of donating her hair to charity. However, the thought of a child donning her hair increased the swell of happiness in her heart, letting her regret be easily forgotten.

Her hair slipped through her fingers when she recalled her first kiss taken by the man she loved. All the time, she thought he disliked her, maybe even hate her. But in the end, she gradually accepted that Darien utterly cared for her. At the beginning of their relationship, it started off as strange. Reluctantly, the routine of complimenting one other, while leaving the verbal abuse behind, became their newest greetings.

In the end, however, their relationship spiraled out of control. Enwrapped in his studies, Darien became addicted of becoming a lawyer. After he became a lawyer, he became addicted to his job. She should've been supportive—cheering him on as he became successful.

However, jealousy became a burden. As he was successful, Serena became the failure. Her brother, Sammy, achieved the best grades to enter an art school. All her friends either had a dream job in mind or have succeeded in acquiring that dream job. Serena obviously didn't have a career choice.

Her mother grew quite displeased with her. Her father, being the overly-positive man that he was, kept reassuring her mother that Serena was merely going through a phase of not knowing what to do in life. It happened to him in college. It would surely happen to his daughter. But what daddy didn't know was that his daughter didn't have the passion to attend school unlike him.

Slowly, as months transcended into years, Sunshine Bakery, owned by Lita, soon became her reasonability as a co-baker. The bakery was the only thing that became her success in life. While others had dreams job, Serena stuck with the one thing that she'd learned from her close friend, Lita.

And just like Darien, Serena became engrossed with her work. While Darien became a success throughout the city, Serena became a success down the block, pass the laundry mat. It brought a cheery smile to her face that recognition was slowly accepting her and Lita's hard work.

While the bakery slowly began to rise into fame, Serena soon realized that recognition wasn't enough. She wanted more than making pastries in a ten-hour shift. She would've imagined that by attending college she would've found that something—that thing that would make her feel as if she did it in life. But the overwhelming studies, and cramming each subject in an hour or so, Serena felt that college was not the way to go.

And seeing Darien continue running down the success lane, Serena began to grow resentment. Darien had life simple. He could study on hours and remember the whole book the next day. He could pass a test with ease without doubting his answers. He could guarantee a high G.P.A. while taking five classes in one week.

Life was really simple for him. Serena could barely muster reading a book in thirty minutes. As for tests, even when she studied hard enough, she would second guess. And she hated that. Because school was not easy as Darien made it seem.

Then, as May drew near, Serena had enough of everything. She'd enough of her mother telling her that she needed a backup plan if her first career failed. She'd enough of her brother outshining her in the academic field. And she'd enough of Darien's devotion to his career when he constantly ignored her.

And in one breezy afternoon, Serena decided to end her eight-year relationship with Darien. That afternoon will always be her biggest regret, however. Because without him, Serena realized that the biggest accomplishment that she'd in life was Darien. Although he ignored her, he always reminded her how successful she was when others tell her otherwise. And he always reminded her that no matter what happened to her that he will always be by her side to support her.

Serena missed those times.

She really did.

_ Tap. Tap._

A loud rapping emitted from the front door. It interrupted her thoughts from reminiscing more about the past. Confined to the cozy sanctuary of her bed, she chose to ignore them. The knocks became persistent, growing louder by the second. Sighing in frustration, she threw the sheets off her bed, and marched towards the main entrance. Without looking through the peephole, she unbarred the door and opened it, taken by surprise to see her visitor was none other than Raye.

She smiled meekly and lowered her hand. Serena could tell by her expression that something was amiss. So, without a greeting, she invited her in.

"Thanks," she muttered as Serena shut the door behind her. She turned to Raye, watching her twirl her dark locks with a twist of her finger, a habit she tended do when she was nervous.

"Take a seat," Serena offered. Raye took the offer and sat on the leather couch. Taking a detour to the kitchen, Serena poured some coffee. She could already tell that it was going to be a long afternoon. She returned to the room in less than five minutes, giving a cup to her friend before she took a seat.

"I've been thinking," she began. Her hands were wrapped tightly around her cup.

"About what?"

"Life," she answered stoically.

"What about life?" Serena settled her cup on the glass coffee table.

"How difficult it is to live in one."

She looked away from her cup and stared directly in her friend's eyes. Sitting up straighter, she folded her hands on her lap.

"You sound suicidal."

Raye laughed bitterly and set the cup down on the table. "I sound depressed. There's a difference."

"Raye…" She sought for her hand to comfort her. Her fingers barely touched her skin when Raye pulled away and leaned into the couch, her hands folded on top of her belly.

"I hear you're almost done with your prerequisites," she addressed.

"Well, somewhat," Serena confirmed.

"Have you decided on a major?"

Emotionless, and serious, Serena couldn't adapt to the change of her mood—but she had to, for Raye's sake. Raye needed her patience and underlying support, and Serena was willing to give her that and more. She knew her black-haired friend would reveal everything at the end.

"I have." She nodded. "I suppose a vet would do."

Raye stared into her eyes. "Suppose?"

Serena grabbed her cup and took a sip of her drink. Holding it between her palms, she stared into the brown liquid. Soon, her hands began to tremble. The liquid splashed over the edges, hitting the flesh on her fingers. Putting her cup down, she hissed and grabbed a napkin, wiping the coffee off her fingers.

She muttered, "Excuse me," and left toward kitchen. Raye followed behind her, glancing toward her fingers in preoccupation. Washing her hands and drying them with a towel, she dumped the towel on the counter and stared at her friend.

"I'm fine," she assured. Taking a breath, she leaned against the sink.

"I love to bake," Serena said, ignoring the nervousness in her voice. She was afraid of Raye's judgment about wasting her time attending college when she clearly preferred baking as a career than any other occupation. Instead of her voice rising in high decibels of disbelief and anger over her decision, Raye merely offered a small smile.

"I know you do."

She groaned in frustration. "I just… I don't know what I'm doing at times."

"I understand the feeling."

Serena shook her head, a grin taking her lips. With a hand pressed against her forehead, the other resting on her hip, she looked at Raye in concern.

"You would've scolded me by now on how I'm being indecisive about the decisions in my life; instead, you remain quiet. What gives?"

"I have a lot on my mind." Raye looked at the cabinets in disinterest. She reclined against the counter, her hands placed behind her. "Lita needs you to open the bakery tomorrow. She said she'll be late for work."

Typical of her to change the topic; yet, Serena suppressed the urge to interrogate her for a moment longer and nodded her head. If anything, her main concern should be on the bakery instead. Sunshine Bakery was Lita's (and Serena's) hard work of dedication. It was their passion to bring delight to the city of Fairhaven with enriching pastries. Aside from her rickety stairway of college career, Serena began to take pride of her first accomplishment.

Raye, being a waitress herself at the bakery, knew the feeling of accomplishment when she entered the pristine glass double-doors. The overwhelming glee radiating from the two owners engulfed her upon entry and made her simple smile bloom into a grin.

To Serena, Sunshine Bakery was her second home to escape to.

As she looked at her raven-haired friend, Serena realized that not even the bakery itself can strip away the gloom look on her face. Looking at the cabinets ahead, Raye barely even heard her mutter her name. The silence hung frigidly in the air, and Serena began to grown restless. Not wanting to lose her patience, she asked the one question that had been nagging her from the start.

"Why are you really here?'

"I just have a lot of my mind."

"Like what?"

A sigh fled Raye's lips, as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Nervously, she tapped her nails against the counter before her eyes landed on her wedding ring. It brought a languid smile as she rubbed a finger against the golden wrap.

"Jadeite is a wonderful husband. I know he's been laid off and trying to find work, but with the way things are going, he won't be able to find a decent job to support us. Heck, I can't even support us when Grandpa's medical bills are rising," she rambled. Never once did Raye look at Serena in the eye. The cabinets became her main focus again; even though, she really wasn't focusing on the chestnut wood but on her stressing life.

Serena stood right next to her, but refrained from touching her. With the way Raye's shoulder flinched at her being near, touching her would shatter the hardly welcoming space next to her and make her flee. The next agonizing minutes would be hard to withstand, but for Raye's sake, Serena would not embrace her without her permission.

"Then with a baby coming along, I don't know how I'll be able to support the three of us if I can barely afford the groceries. Don't let me get started on transportation or college tuition."

Shocked at the proclamation, or more ascribing it as a silent statement, Serena couldn't help but stare at Raye with huge eyes of bewilderment. Her friend did not pay attention to her bulging eyes and continued describing her chaotic life. Blinking once, Serena regained her composure from the shocking revelation and dare question her friend.

"You're pregnant?"

Mildly aware of the intrusion to her rambling, Raye turned her head. "Hm?"

"I said you're pregnant?"

Raye confirmed it with a nod.

"What are your plans?"

Raye shrugged. "I don't know. I'm thinking of getting an abortion. But just the thought makes me think twice. I really need to think this through."

"Raye." Serena moved her hand from her hip and laid it on top of her shoulder. There was that flinch again. Raye was trembling in small quakes. She looked at her friend and noticed how hard she was trying to hold her emotions at bay. "I'm there for you. No matter what happens."

And with a pat to her hand, Raye smiled bitterly. "I know."

Raye pulled her hand from her shoulder and turned. Heading to the living room, and grabbing her purse, she bid her goodbye and never turned back to watch her blond-friend weep silently for her.

xx

After her encounter with Raye, Serena decided that she needed to leave from her apartment. She headed down West Street and aimed her feet toward a small café that she visited regularly when she'd dated Darien. Now, as much as she tried not visiting the place, she couldn't help but walk through the glass doors every once in a while.

As she made her way across the street, she came across the same, pristine building that she had come to adore for more than seven years. The arch glass windows, the hanging blue lights, the chocolate tables with padded chairs, and the glossy counter of where the cash register laid never changed. The atmosphere was enriching with happiness and Serena couldn't help but smile at the woman from behind the counter.

"Hello, ma'am. How may I help you today?" The woman, appearing to be around her late-twenties, gave a smile across her dark complexion. Her black hair was tied neatly in a bun. Her yellow cap, having Sophie's Café stitched in red, rested securely on her head. It accommodated with her yellow apron and smoothly blended with her white, crisp shirt and black pants. On her nametag, it read "Clair".

"May I have the vanilla latte Grande and a strawberry Danish?"

She pressed a finger against the computer screen and moved toward the pastries. Putting the Danish in the bag, she came back to the counter.

"Will that be all, ma'am?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Your total will be $3.95."

Taking out a five-dollar bill, she handed it to the cashier, who gave her back her change and receipt in a matter of seconds. Handing the bag to her, she smiled.

"Your name, ma'am?"

"Serena."

She grabbed a black marker and marked her name on her cup. "We'll have your drink ready soon. Please have a seat in the meantime."

Serena nodded her head and mumbled, "Thanks."

"No, thank you."

Taking an empty seat, she noticed that there were a few people chattering over their drinks. With Starbucks two blocks down, Serena would've imagined that business would be staggering. She really hoped that Sophie's Café never went out of business. This was the only place that kept her calm after years of running into bad luck. If this café went down than she would've to admit that she had the shittiest luck in the world.

"Serena," the cashier called.

Standing on her pink Toms, Serena wandered to the counter and grabbed her drink. Saying thanks, she moved back to her seat and blew softly at the lid before taking small sips. The hot liquid warmed her belly in a matter of seconds. It brought her whole body to relax against the cold weather outside. Taking a bite into her Danish, she licked her lips to wipe off any leftover crumbs and finished her treat in three bites.

In her solitary confinement, she roamed her attention toward the images of customers laughing, beaming with smiles, and engrossed in deep conversations. And there, near the entrance of the café, she was met with the most beautiful, blue-eyes staring at her intensely with his black hair contrasting heavily against his pale complexion. She took in his ironed white, button-up shirt under a gray blazer and matching slacks. His black dress shoes were perfect match to finish his attire.

The man was handsome. As if he was torn from a page of a magazine. He had that dashing smile that made her heart flutter. And those gorgeous eyes that pulled her in a hypnotic trance. He was the epitome of a top-model male figure. She felt like a teenage girl, nibbling on her bottom lip and letting her eyes take in every inch of the man's physique.

Of course, that all came to an end when she realized who she'd been staring at. The man that she'd left six months ago came strolling in. Mere moments ago, she'd felt as if she won the lottery. Now, she felt as if her stomach was twisted in loops.

Never had she thought that he would come to this café at this particular time. She didn't know what do. But staring at him with wide eyes, and mouth hanging open, was not the solution. She tore her eyes away from him and took another sip of her drink. The window by far was more appealing to her than her ex-boyfriend.

But she couldn't help but take a glance and watch as he ordered one latte and one coffee to go. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and took a peek at her. She rolled her head away and placed her attention toward the window again. This, by far, had to be the most awkward situations that she ever placed herself in.

After all, how can one act in front of their ex-boyfriend? She gripped the cup with both hands and stared at the logo that was printed on it. Faintly, she heard the footsteps turn. It pattered toward her table in increasing volume. Turning her eyes to a side, she noticed black, dress shoes. She took another sip of her cup and watched as Darien pulled out the empty chair in front of her and took a seat.

The cup was brought down to rest with her hands secured around it. She refused to meet his eyes for a moment. After the seconds past, she took in a breath and looked into his handsome features.

There was no smile in sight. Nor scowl. Or slanted eyes that promise vulgar words to slip out of his mouth. He appeared impassive to their meeting as if running into your ex-girlfriend was a daily thing. He laid an open palm on the table. Neat, trimmed nails were seen.

She tore her eyes away for a moment to look at her cup before she gathered the courage to speak. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds rolled by. At the fourth, she lifted her head and put on a smile.

"It's been awhile," Darien beat her first. "It's been… What? Five months?"

"Six months," Serena corrected.

"Oh," he simply said. "It has been awhile." Silence fluttered in for a moment. "How's work? You still work at the bakery, right?"

"Yeah, don't think I'll ever leave."

"Hmm… That's good." He paused. "Weren't you going to college?"

"I am. Sort of. Well, after this semester, I won't go back."

He flicked his tongue, not all interested in what she was saying. "Oh, dropping out?"

"You can say that."

Again, the silence invaded their space. Serena welcomed it with open arms. Being near Darien made her throat raw and emotions haywire. The cashier, luckily, called his name and brought his attention to steer away from her.

Darien stood up and gave her one final glance. "It was nice meeting you."

And with one look at him, Serena knew that civility can be well-played if you know how to play the cards right. Darien, certainly, knew how to play his cards right. Because deep inside his eyes, anger lurked, waiting to be released.

Xx

The first thing that came to her mind when Serena entered her two-bedroom apartment was to drop her belongings on the ground. The keys rattled against the wooden floors. Her bag dropped in a thud.

She turned her eyes toward the kitchen, letting them fall toward the cupboards on top. Quickly grabbing a chair, she dragged it toward the edge of the counter and opened the first cupboard.

There in the cupboard, hidden behind her fruit bars and chocolate Nesquik, she pulled out a binder full of old pictures and threw them across the white, teal floors. Falling on to her knees, she pulled out picture after picture, looking for the most recent one that she had of her ex-boyfriend.

Dated on January 25, Serena found a black and white photo of him, looking quite the same as he did in the restaurant with the exception that his face appeared youthful. He'd that dazzlingly smile with those charming eyes, perking up his happiness to a full notch. He was the complete opposite of the man she saw moments ago.

In the café, his eyes were cold. His smile was alluring, but deceptive. Now, that she'd seen him after six months went by, it's as if she met a complete stranger. Darien had surely changed but not in the direction that she'd hoped.

There were a few heavy knocks on the door. She scrambled to the pick up the mess and saved the binder in its hiding spot. Putting the chair back, she pulled down her colorful, flowery shirt and unlocked the door.

Against the cold breeze that November had to offer, a few dead leaves skittered across the ground against Mina's yellow heel and black luggage.

Serena took a moment to examine her.

Blonde locks in curls, light makeup covering her features, gorgeous red lips, and a combination of black and white attire, Mina looked as she always did before she meet her awful husband: beautiful.

"You're right." She smiled. A pair of fake teeth greeted Serena's eye. "I think I had enough."

That was all it took for Serena to grab her in her arms and hold her tight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Serena hated the days when things weren't go exactly the way she planned. She should've known on a dismal afternoon like this one, the indication of promised heavy rain in gray thunder clouds looming over the horizon, would bring a disastrous outcome. Bad luck always happened to her on a rainy day—and she didn't know why when the weather felt so great. Sighing in defeat, her plans of adventuring through town to enjoy a girly afternoon came to abrupt halt when Mina declared that she rather head home.

The public places, and the beaming smiles of citizens, were not something that she would enjoy, so she'd said. Not wanting to push her, Serena ventured home in her Chevrolet Colbat, listening to tunes in a low note.

She glanced toward her friend, taking in her closed-eyes and firmly tight lips. Serena wanted to chat to break the dreaded silence that pooled in the car. However, her friend softly rolled her head toward the window, ending whatever starting conversation that Serena wanted to use. Slowly, she succumbed to the silence and headed toward Maple Street where the apartment laid.

By the time she parked and turned off the car, her friend was already heading toward Apartment 52. Serena, after setting the alarm in her car, raced after her and securely walked by her side. A frail, bony hand wrapped around her tender one as Mina leaned in to rest her head on her shoulder.

Serena took a glance at her friend, examining her after a week and half of living together. Exhaustion, she noted, leaked around her eyes, aging her appearance with soft wrinkles. Purple bags that tinted under her beautiful blue eyes shed away her pink cheeks. Even her gorgeous blond locks appeared thin under her fingertips, no longer voluminous as it was in high school.

No doubt under the abuse of her husband, Mina cared little for her appearance. But Serena hoped to change that since Mina now lived with her. Her friend deserved a chance of rediscovering that young woman whom believed heavily in cheesy romance and cliché pickup lines to score a date.

Mina, her overconfident, beautiful friend, lay deep down inside her damaged-self. Serena simply needed to encourage her to look at the bright side of life. Still even the bright side of life could not block out the painful memories that surely built in her four-year-long marriage with Billy. But Serena never gave up hope before. And she wouldn't begin now.

Inside the two-bedroom apartment, Mina trudged her way toward her room while Serena shut the door behind. Taking off her black trench-coat and removing her heels, she walked barefooted toward Mina's room. Amongst the dark colors in the living room, and the family photos resting on the walls and shelves, inside Mina's room were the brightest colors. Yellow and orange contrasted greatly against the dark décor of her apartment.

Striking white walls, yellow drapes, and white with orange flowers comforter made the room bright with life. Although, the only contrast was the gloom look on Mina's expression. She settled on top of her comforter and closed her eyes. Serena withdrew from the room and pulled the door, leaving it ajar a slight.

The silence waded in for a moment until her cellphone began to ring. Through the crack of the door, she took a peek at her friend. Three rings were heard in the background. She needed to move fast to answer. Pulling herself away from the door, she collected her purse, and on the sixth ring, answered the call.

"Serena speaking." She didn't bother checking the caller id. Her mind was pooled with other concerns.

"Hey. It's Raye."

She smiled a bit. "Raye…"

Pushing a hand against her face, she sighed in relief. She felt much better knowing that she'd someone to talk to when the things weren't going as planned.

"Hey, Blondie. How's "the twin" doing?"

"She's struggling. Doesn't really want to do much as of late. But I know she'll bounce on her feet like old times."

There was a '_hmm'_ on the other line. "Tell her I said hi." She paused for a moment. "I can't really tell her anything else aside from giving a greeting, can I?"

"Well, I can tell her that you're planning a hangout for us girls," Serena purposed.

"That would be nice. We all need a break from work and husbands or boyfriends if you're Lita." Raye chuckled. Serena couldn't help but chuckle along.

"By the way, um, I haven't told you, since you've been busy and all," she said with hesitation, "but I, uh, kept the baby. Jadeite wants to try—and I-I-I do too." Her tone sounded shaky in the end.

Serena smiled. "That's great! I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks. I know it's going to be tough for me but Jadeite has a plan. I know it's not something I should share with you since… well… you know… your relationship with him."

Her eyebrow rose in confusion as she settled on a bar stool, back pressed firmly against it. "I don't understand you, Raye. What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I know, it's not something we should bring up but Jadeite thinks Darien would help us, as in, he can give Jadeite a job at his law firm."

"Oh-h-h!" Serena stuttered. Darien's name threw her off guard for a moment. "I-I-I think it's great… I mean, whatever helps you guys. Darien will help Jadeite. They're good friends. But I don't think Jadeite has done any secretarial work for a law firm before has he?"

"He'd done some classes for accounting and, I think, he did a class for law and business environment—something like that," Raye explained matter-of-factly. "So, he knows how things are run in a law firm. And it should be easy for him since he used to do office work for a company."

Raye hummed in thought. "Golly, I don't even remember the company's name, but I know he used to do office work—that's for sure until, you know, the company wasn't doing good and they had to let go of some employees. Jadeite was devastated when he found out that he was one of them. But, anyway, do you think Darien will help him?"

"Raye, Darien will do anything possible for Jadeite to work with him. That's for sure."

"Thanks, Serena, for putting my mind at ease. I hope Jadeite gets hired. It will give me some time to relax and probably let go of one job."

Serena messed with her hair, recollecting. "That's right. You have two jobs, huh?"

"Yeah, bimbo. Why do you think I don't call so often?" She gave a light chuckle. "But, yes, I do have two jobs. Aside from being a waitress, I work at Subway."

"That's right. I remember you telling me that. I can't believe I forgot."

"It's okay. Mina's health should be first and foremost, anyway."

"Yeah." Serena tapped a fingernail against the granite counter. "That's true. Oh, if Jadeite gets the job, let go of the Subway job."

"Actually, I was thinking, _maybe_, I might have to let go of both of them or I might have to give up school."

"Oh, you better not give up school. I heard that once you leave school, you won't go back."

"I hear that often too," Raye agreed. "But, here's the thing—I just need this semester and I can apply to the nursing program in April. So, I don't know if I should keep going because I'm almost done or if I should focus on my two jobs."

"Raye, when does the nursing program start?"

"Well, I have to sign up in April. And, if I remember correctly, the program won't kick off until the next spring."

"Then, you should be fine. Just get good grades and get in that program."

"Yeah, you're right," Raye said. "I just keep thinking what's going to happen when I begin the nursing program. I can't keep two jobs when I'm in a tough program, you know."

"Yeah, I understand." Serena looked toward the door when heavy knocks were heard. "I have to go. Someone's here."

"Oh, okay. Tell Mina I said hi. And text me when you want to plan the hangout."

Another two knocks were given before the doorbell rang. Mina poked her head from her room, staring at the door. Serena stood up from her seat, standing before the main entrance.

"Talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Serena ended the call and secured the phone in her hand. Unlocking the door, she opened it and revealed Darien standing before her. Dark shades covered his beautiful eyes. He wore a black, trench coat, left unbutton for her to glimpse at his crisp white shirt and expensive gray suit.

"Darien," she began, eyes wide in mortification, "what are you doing here?"

He took off his shades, placed them in his breast pocket, and gave a tight smile. "I'm here to see Mina."

Serena glanced behind her. Mina gave a tentative nod.

"Oh…" She placed her attention toward him. "Well, come in."

Serena took a step back, opening the door wider to allow him entrance. He took a couple steps forward, taking in the living room and the kitchen near the side. Taking off his coat, he folded it neatly on top of his arm. He kept looking around, a wistful smile on his face. If Serena had a million dollars to spare, she would've luckily presume that Darien had noticed that nothing had changed since his departure.

He looked at her, and Serena knew that he was surprised with her decision of keeping his bold statement of black and white. "I thought this place would be brighter," he said.

Serena chapped her lips. "Been busy to change it."

"I see." He turned his attention to Mina. "Where do you want to talk?

"The living room would be fine," Mina addressed.

She offered him a seat on the leather couch. He took it with a polite nod of his head and rested his coat to a side. Mina went to the kitchen and brewed some coffee. Awkwardly sitting on the bar stool, Serena watched as the two of them began small chatter about the upcoming event near the Fairhaven Mall. Patiently, she waited for one of them to explain why her ex-boyfriend was sitting in her living room and chatting with her best friend.

Seeing her confusion, Mina cleared the air with a simple clarification. "Darien came to check on me."

"Oh," Serena mustered. She took a glance at Darien. He greeted her with an impassive look. "That's nice of you," she addressed him. She allowed the sound of the coffee maker take over the silence with its consistent plopping.

However, Mina decided to break the silence when she said, "Why don't you take a seat, Serena, while I prepare the coffee for our guest?"

Serena stood up from her seat. "Sure."

Walking toward the ample living room, she took a seat on the leather recliner. Darien kept his eye on her, waiting for the moment for her to shatter the awkwardness with her blabbering—which she easily did.

"Darien."

"Serena," he echoed in return.

"How've you been?"

"I'm doing fine. Business is doing fine. Lots of divorce cases; a few restraining orders to do." He shrugged. "Same old thing. And you?"

"The same," she said. "We—you know, Lita—are managing to stay afloat in this economy. We got loyal customers. Get new ones once in a while. But business is doing well, for now."

"That's good to hear. How's Lita?"

"Great," she informed partially enthusiastically. "She's doing great."

He rubbed his hands together before he entwined his fingers. "And Amy?"

Serena gave a wistful smile. "She's hoping for the chance to be a mother." Her eyes went toward her hands. "She's determined to do what it takes—you know, to get a baby with her husband."

"Yeah," he solemnly said. There wasn't much he could say about that matter. So, he started with, "Does she still want to be a doctor?"

"Um…" Serena looked at him. By the corner of her eye, she noticed Mina sitting next to him with two cups of coffee. Darien gave her a thank-you before he took a sip of his drink. "She's not in a hurry to be a doctor. She's happy being a RN. But I think she'll go to medical school to be a doctor later in her life."

"Actually," Mina piped in, "She's not going to be a doctor. Too much of her time will be taken away. It's good pay but she doesn't want to handle the pressure. She's rather happy being a nurse. And since she wants to have a baby, she was thinking of going part-time at the hospital—not now, but in the future."

"It seems Amy has everything planned out," Darien said. "That's good. Zoisite must be doing a lot for her."

Mina nodded her head. "Of course. Zoisite spoils her a lot. He basically worships her." She brought her cup of coffee to her lips, blowing it softly to cool it down. She sipped her drink and settled it on the coffee table afterward. She then moved her hand away from the loop of her cup to rest by her side.

Silence entered and left the three with nothing to say. Serena sat up in her seat and took a glance at her ex-boyfriend.

Darien appeared pensive, unknowing that Serena examined his expression critically. He looked at her then, taking in her soft sky-blue eyes with apprehension, albeit hiding it under his impassive expression. He carefully ringed the rim of his cup. Hesitation rang through the dilated air. She knew she'd to be the one to break it.

"It's really good to see you again, Darien. I was surprised seeing you that day at the café."

"Me too," he agreed. "I wasn't expecting you to be there."

Mina looked at both of them, quizzically. "You guys saw each other?"

"Yeah, I guess we both love Sophie's café."

"Yep," he voiced, although a bit bothered. Serena didn't understand his change of mood.

Darien took his coat and stood up, leaving his unfinished drink on the coffee table.

"I should go," he announced. Mina stood up followed by Serena. Giving a hug to her blond-friend, he whispered words of encouragement in her ear and casually gave her a peck on the cheek. Mina blushed and lightly punched his arm at the sweet gesture.

When he turned to Serena, however, he hesitated on his actions. She awkwardly stood there, letting her knuckles hit her thighs. Drawing out a hand, he patted her back, twice. He then proceeded to head toward the door. Mina picked up the dishes and headed toward the kitchen. Serena led Darien to the door and stood near the entrance when he began his departure.

But before he left, he looked at her once more and stopped near the stairs leading toward the sidewalk. He gave her a soft smile. With his coat secured around his body, and his eyes shining bright, he pulled out his sunglasses and said to Serena, "Take good care of her for me."

"I will," she vowed.

He put on his shades, his beautiful eyes covered once more from her view.

"It was nice seeing you again, Serena. I'm glad that you are well."

Serena hugged her torso. "I'm glad that you're well as well, Darien."

Darien wanted to say more—that Serena could tell. But he hesitated, unsure on how to voice whatever he was about to say toward her. Letting the thought flitter away, he remained silent and began his descent toward the stairs.

And Serena simply watched him go, taking in his black, chopped locks and trench coat flapping around his slacks. He turned once more toward her, hands secured in his coat pockets. Giving a wave, he broke into another smile before he left from her sight toward his car.

The cold air began to send chills toward her body. She took refuge in her apartment and shut the door behind her. Mina sat on a bar stool, waiting for a response. The moment Serena moved away from the entrance door toward her, Mina leaned her head back, letting out a breath.

"I'm glad he came."

"Why didn't you tell me that he was coming?" Serena asked.

Mina cocked her head to a side. Her pink over-sized shirt began to slip down her shoulder, revealing the strap of her white bra. "Would you've stayed if I told you that he was?"

"Well, no," Serena admitted.

"Then there's your answer. I didn't want to have to make you leave because he was here. I wanted to have both of my friends with me," she stated plainly.

"Mina, I understand—" Serena began. "—but you could've least told me that he was coming. I mean, I felt look a fool just staring at him."

"It's just part of the breakup phase." Mina jumped out of her seat. Her haphazard pink shirt revealed the back pocket of her slim yellow pants. "You make it seem that you still miss him."

Serena withheld a breath from slipping.

Expecting a retort, a refusal of no's falling into a consistent pattern until it made a firm point, Mina felt daze when she didn't hear nothing of the sort from her roommate. Looking back at her, she lifted an eyebrow in question, analyzing her roommate's expression that seem to avert from her eyes.

Then, it clicked. Mina began her approach, finger wagging at Serena.

"You miss him," she declared.

Serena shook her head. Denial kept her from blurting out the truth. Still Mina ratted out the lie, chanting in a way that she still missed her ex-boyfriend. It took her whole willpower to not blurt out the truth, but lying be damned, she'd to let someone know of her regret of letting her ex-boyfriend go.

"Admit it, Serena," Mina pressed. "You miss him."

"Alright," Serena snapped. "I do. I miss him a lot. I regret letting him go. I regret being jealous of him. I regret hating the fact that he succeeded in life when I—" She stabbed a finger against her chest. "—became the failure."

"But you didn't fail," Mina comforted. "You did so much with your life. You have a great job. You have a family who cares of you. You have pretty much everything you need in life. So, don't think you're a failure."

"Well, Mina, when you have a family expecting a lot from you, a brother achieving his dreams, and close friends doing what they always wanted to do—then, yes, I have every right to think I'm a failure."

She padded her way toward her room with Mina hot on her heels.

"Well, at least, you have family that care for you. I got nothing but a shitty husband," Mina stated. "My folks died when I turned twenty. Car accident took them away from me. I got nothing. I have no career. No money. No home to call my own."

Serena rested her hands on her hips, listening.

"You think you're a failure. Look at me. I'm the biggest regret that ever existed in this world."

"No, you're not," Serena affirmed.

"Oh, girl, don't be blind. I am."

"No, you're not," she repeated again, eyes locking straight with hers. "You're a star. A radiant jewel. You're a dazzlingly woman with dreams that cannot be stop. And I know that one man isn't going to hold you back from getting your life straight."

She approached Mina in light steps, placing a hand softly on her shoulder. Mina's hand rose and rested on top of hers. "You're something, Mina. You've got spunk. And I know that you're going to do something great to this world."

Mina scoffed. "You think so highly of me. You'll only be disappointed when I can't achieve that pedestal you've placed me on."

"I won't be disappointed. You never let me down before."

Bringing her hand away from her shoulder, Serena gave her a hug, enwrapping her tightly in her arms. Her breath was felt near the nape of her neck. She could feel her body shake and the tears drip on her blue, v-neck shirt. Silently, she soothed her back, moving her hands up and down her spine. Mina relaxed under her spell.

"You're not letting Darien go, are you?" Mina questioned when the first pitter-patter of rain began to descend on her balcony.

"No," Serena confirmed, letting the drizzle of rain ease her into relaxation. "I'm not letting him go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Serena arose early on a Thursday morning, catching the purple stain of dawn change into bluish-hue, welcoming the first rays of the approaching sun. She went for a run in her white sketchers shoes and black and yellow gym clothes. Jaundiced leaves scattered near the brinks of the sidewalks. The anemic trees in Fairhaven Park appeared bare, no leaves hanging from its branches.

She took a detour past West Avenue, a place where small business and apartments laid. Teenagers in their red-white uniforms began to stroll toward the bus stop, which lay fifteen minutes ahead by foot. Serena began to slow her pace. She checked her watch. It was barely 7:15.

She inhaled a breath and made her way back home. The crisp morning air refilled her lungs with replenished oxygen. It smelled daftly of motor engines and manure that came from the country side of the city. Fairhaven wasn't a big city compared to the others. With the population of 22,456, Serena knew fairly a good amount of people that worked on the country side.

Inside her apartment, life began to awaken. The drapes in the living room were spread apart, letting the sun brighten the room with life. She headed toward the kitchen and opened the blinds. The view from the stairway could be seen through her kitchen window. Heading toward her room, she kicked off her shoes and stretched her legs.

Mina came to her room afterward, finding Serena in a position with both of her feet pressed together, hands holding them in place.

"So, Darien is heading toward the library today," she told her matter-of-factly. It was no hidden secret that Mina liked to speak to her ex-boyfriend from time-to-time.

Serena pulled her hands away from her feet and rested them behind her. With one leg folded, the other straightened out, she stretched her foot. She then moved her head side-to-side, popping the tension in her neck.

"Why is he heading toward the library?"

"Today is his day off. He wants to spend time in the library reading. A few of his friends will be joining him."

"Oh, boy, I'm joining a reading group. How fun," Serena dripped with sarcasm.

Mina rolled her eyes and leaned her weight toward the wall.

"I'm just saying. If you want to win him back, you can at least get used to his presence first before you decide to do anything drastic."

Serena angled her head to a side. "Mina, I don't think you understand. I don't like reading. I never enjoyed sitting down reading a book. Give me a video game—that's my entertainment."

"Serena, you are totally missing out on good books."

"Whatever." She rose on her feet. "I'll just take one of my manga's or something." She let out a groan. "I can't believe I'm going to join a reading group. The world must be truly ending!"

"Don't be so dramatic," Mina putted. "You don't even have to join them. Just try to get Darien alone and talk to him."

Serena placed her hands on her hips, leaning a bit forward, face neutral.

"You can't be serious. Darien and I can barely speak to each other, let alone look at each other." She shook her head and walked toward her bed. She threw herself against her black comforter, the nice, tidy bed now ruined with wrinkles. "Maybe I should just give up on him."

Serena rolled on her stomach and grabbed the nearest pillow. At the edge of the bed, she felt Mina take a seat. One of her hands was pressed against her back, soothing away the stress that polluted her mind with aches. Slowly, she succumbed to relaxation and rested her cheek against her soft pillow.

She could smell the fabric softener, the aroma of spring breeze pecked at her nose. She hugged her pillow tighter, and soon realized that her treatment for relaxation ended. Mina slapped her butt lightly and stood up from her bed.

"Come on. Get dressed. Darien will be there soon."

Serena groaned and planted her entire face into the pillow. Turning her body around, she dug her elbows behind her and glared at her friend.

"If I had the strength to throw a pillow at you, I would."

Mina stuck out her tongue, playfully. She knew that she'd won the little war. Serena merely had to accept that Mina will always get her way as the love guru that she was. She hastily moved from the bed and entered the walk-in closet. She changed into fresh clothes, grabbing her black, military jacket as she headed toward the main door.

Mina waved goodbye and shouted behind her, "Text me every detail when you get there!"

Serena could only oblige to her demanding request.

xx

The public library sat at the corner near a Wells Fargo Bank. White-bricks held the place together with the American flag planted near a side, greeting her with a wave of its red-and-white stripes. She parked the car near the entrance, making sure to avoid the red line.

Once more, before she left her vehicle, she checked her makeup. Not fond of putting too much, since she tended to break out with pimples, she lightly dabbed her lips with a rose-colored lipstick. She messed with her bangs afterward, making sure it fell casually to a side. Her eye-liner seemed to be the only thing that was in check.

No mascara was added. No blush either. She wasn't fond of having too much on her face. A simple look was all she needed to venture out in the world.

Taking a moment to cool down the adrenaline running through her veins, she took in a breath and let it out slowly. Opening the car door, she headed toward her destination in light steps, fear rising with each approaching second.

The glass doors, wide and high, carried a golden-leveler that sparkled under the sunlight. She pulled it open with a glove hand. The library invitingly brought her in a warm setting that she much rather prefer over the cold breeze outside. She took off her gloves, set them in her oversized purse.

Walking toward the librarian, she was greeted with a petite female residing behind the oval desk with a polished chocolate countertop as the light reflected against it. The librarian had her head lowered, examining the details of a book. Her complexion was tan and her face was broad. Brown locks cascaded down her back in curls. Her bangs were cut blunt above her eyebrow.

She raised her eyes toward Serena and pushed back, with an index finger, her black-rimmed glasses to set properly on her nose. She smiled her thin-straight lips and allured Serena to approach the desk with her open expression of friendliness.

"May I help you, miss?" Her voice sounded sweet, coated in a butter of honey that made the bees hum approvingly. Serena laid a hand on top of the counter.

"Oh, no, I'm just going to look around. Maybe even read for a bit."

"Are you interested in anything in particular?"

"Oh, no. I can look. I'm a picky person when it comes to reading but thank-you for offering."

The librarian showed off her pearly teeth. "No, not all. If you do need anything, ask me. If you have to borrow the computer, there is a fee for using and printing. If there is a book you are interested to borrow, we can lend it to you provided that you have a library card. If you do not possess one, then one can be arranged. Overall, enjoy your stay."

"Thank-you," Serena bid.

She strolled away from the desk and headed toward the large cases of books neatly stacked and arranged in the appropriate genre that it belonged. She plunged into the romance section, finding nothing particular that caught her interest. She ventured toward a large area filled with seats and tables enough for a group discussion or for solitary confinement if one preferred. And near the center of the room, she found Darien and his companions chuckling discreetly and conversing over their latest book.

Serena still could not comprehend how Darien enjoyed these things. Two years ago, she remembered that he had asked her to join his little reading group. Their latest book was _Into Thin Air_, a non-fiction story based on a man's travel up Mt. Everest and the catastrophe that had befallen upon his group. She declined politely, saying it wasn't her thing.

He had asked her several more times before he stubbornly accepted that she wasn't into reading as much as he. Mentally groaning at the last place that she would ever find herself in, Serena wished she could slap Darien on the back of the head for having the one hobby that she dislike in the world.

The group began to quiet and pick up their belongings. Perhaps, it was sheer luck. Serena didn't care. She never thought that she would enter at the last minute of their get together. She wanted to scream in glee. In fact, she couldn't suppress her proclamation of happiness but letting out a chirp, "Yes!"

It brought the group to move their eyes toward the source of the noise. And Serena couldn't help but muffle a gasp as she quickly hid behind a bookshelf. There was the simple hunger of knowing if any dared moved and marched their way toward her. But she tremble at the thought of taking a glance and concluded that none knew that Darien's ex-girlfriend lingered nearby.

Oh, how she wanted that to be true. Unfortunately when she took in a breath and headed toward the opposite direction of the group, she found Andrew, a longtime friend, standing near the end of the row, waving.

She held in her scream and frantically hurried toward Andrew's side. He stepped in between the rows of books, letting the distance for her to reach him be reduced to a small gap. Pulling his arm, she leaned forward and examined where the group were. They seemed entranced in a chat as one took a glance toward her hiding spot, which she quickly pulled away from being found.

"You're acting weird," Andrew said.

She looked at him and melted at the sight of his tender green-eyes. His blonde locks frayed over his eyebrows, entangled in a heart-shape appearance. His milk-white complexion brought out his alluring eyes but simplified his small, thin lips. He was clad in a green-blue plaid, button-up shirt and dark Levi's with gray loafers.

Serena held back the tears and embraced him. It had been months since she'd last seen him. Months that had been carried on too long to her misfortunate. She could feel him tense, his muscles flexing in reflex, but he instantly relaxed, letting his arm wrap around her midsection, while the other rested on top of her head.

"I've missed you," she silently announced.

"Me too," he returned the sentiment.

She pulled away from him, causing his hands to slip away from her lithe body and to be saved in the pockets of his jeans. He leaned back casually on the heels of his feet, taking her in with his examining eyes, wanting to imprint the new image of her to memory.

"What are you doing here?" Andrew questioned.

There was a slight hesitation coming from her. She didn't know whether to tell Andrew of her conquest of making Darien love her once more as he did in those glorious days in the past. Slowly, without even realizing, she began to bottled-up the truth by making up a story that he will mostly likely presumed to be true.

It took years of practice to make her stories believable—heck, she too was beginning to think that all those lies that she conjured up in the past were real. But hiding her true feelings from the men that cared for her was like a walk in the park. She didn't want to disappointment anymore.

"I came to escape."

He quirked his mouth partially to a side, intrigued. "From what?"

"From the world," she said, cryptically.

He gave a passable chuckle. "So, you're looking for a place to escape but landed in the place you hate the most."

"Yep, it's the only place no one will find me," she concluded. "I need some peace and quiet. It makes me think more properly. And what better place but in a library."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, well, that's good, I suppose. I never could come to the library to do that though. It's too quiet. I start to think too much."

"About what?"

"Bad memories—memories that you much rather forget but can't seem to. I try not to think about my past but I can't help it."

"I know what you mean. I hate bad memories," she confessed.

"Everyone does." He peeked toward the group and found them heading toward the exit. "Darien too."

Serena turned her gaze at the mention of his name, hearing the sound of footsteps passing by, a light chatter trailing behind them. Andrew stood by her side, letting his eyes stare at the other end of the row. He was trying his best to hide her from the man that held her heart. But he did not succeed when she rolled her head toward the group's departure and found Darien glancing toward their direction.

It took a second for their eyes to meet. Dark-blue clashed with sky-blue. The impact was great. Emotions of confusion rolling in pain and ultimately ended with longing coursed through their eyes. But both saw at the end of their turmoil what laid hidden in each other. The need to feel loved, to be accepted by one other as it was in the past.

Darien then broke the contact, unable to handle the silent transgression of their blusterous love. He kept his pace steady, not wanting to burst into a sprint. Never once did he look back to confirm the silent declaration of her love toward him.

Serena sighed and hugged her torso. Slowly, as the seconds past, the lie began to crumble and the truth began to shed into light. She looked into Andrew's eyes and invitingly took his kindness as a shelter to cope.

"I made some mistakes, Andrew. I wish I can take back the past and fix it. But I can't." She leaned into his chest as he embraced her. "There's nothing I can do."

"Want to take this outside?" he whispered in her ear. She leaned away to look at him. "This place isn't appropriate for a chat like this."

He led her toward the exit. Darien's group was nowhere in sight. Still the outside world never felt so great on her flesh. Rolling white clouds came in and covered the sun, rendering the world in gray. It only lasted for a moment before the first sunray began to break through the clouds like a tirade.

He took her to her car, after she pointed which one it was, and began to take her away from the public library and into the park. Sidewalks intertwined and formed a path that led around the park and back toward the entrance. There was a pond in the middle. A dark fence circled around it, a sign, "Do Not Litter" rested against the fence.

Andrew took an empty bench and wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulder. She patted his bare hand with her glove and watched the citizens of her city pass by them without a glance. The cold air seemed to roll off her as if it was nothing but the summer breeze hitting her cheeks with a damp wetness. Her body still felt hot under the collar before she realized that she was perspiring. It seemed talking about her deepest shame was hard to let out.

"I wanted to talk to Darien."

"I know," he said. He knew the moment he saw her enter and hide behind the bookshelves.

"I couldn't bring myself to."

Andrew kept quiet.

"I let him slip by me without trying to stop him."

He bought a leg to fold and rest on top of the other.

"You're probably wondering why I'm looking for him." She took a glance at him and found that he eagerly did. "I want to try to win him back. I love him—a lot. I just have some things to settle about myself."

He looked lost. She further explained, "In the past, I kept telling Darien that nothing was wrong; that I never had any problems to share. But I did—a lot of them too. I kept hiding them; didn't want to disappoint him. My mother already sees me as a failure. My father has this illusion that I'm merely going to surprise him with a high-paying career. Both want what's best for me but they don't realize that I'm happy owning a bakery."

"Then, you look at my brother, that kid is a genius. Getting the best of grades where I failed. Mother likes to compare me a lot to him. I hate that. Can't stand it. I'm not him. I'm not him at all. Dad—he never likes to compare. Says that everyone is unique. Still he expects me to have a career of which he can proud of. The bakery won't cut it."

She paused for a moment. "Then I look at everyone else—all my friends—they all accomplished something in their lives. I wish I had that motivation. I can still try—you know, getting motivated. But every time I do, I just don't have the heart to finish. And then when I look at Darien and see his success, it makes me mad that he can make achievements so simple when in fact it's quite hard to obtain."

"You let him go because you were jealous?" Andrew spoke at last.

Serena snorted lightly. "Sad, isn't? Our relationship ended because I was jealous. He became the part I wish I could be; the part I wish I could present to my family. He became the success."

"But you have achieved so many things in your life, Serena. Heck, you own a bakery with Lita and make good profit," Andrew stated plainly.

"But it's not enough. It's never enough. I'm just not happy. Perhaps, I'm falling into depression—maybe I'm already there."

He rubbed a hand on her back. "I think you achieved a lot."

"But it's not enough to make my mother happy." She looked at him and sorrowfully smiled. "It's hard to live to the expectations of your parents. I just want them to be proud of me for once."

"So, why do you want Darien back?"

A tear leaked from her eye and cradled her chin. "He made me feel good about myself. And I like that feeling."

"You're just going through a tough time, Serena. Being with Darien isn't going to solve your problems."

Their eyes met for a second. "Are you saying that he doesn't want me?"

He shook his head, and politely informed, "He does want you back. Thinks about it every day."

She leaned into her seat, swallowing the lump down her dry throat. "I'm glad. I'm still wanted all this time."

"Hey, you're always wanted." He brought a hand to rest around her shoulder, bringing her closer to his warm body. She leaned into his warmth, resting her head near the collar of his bone. "I need to get the arcade back, don't I?" he teased. "Serve you a bunch of ice-cream like old times."

"You should've never quit being an owner," she silently reprimanded.

He gave out a dry laugh. "I wasn't meant to own it forever. My old man wanted me too but I felt miserable running the business that he owned. I didn't want to end up like him—still running the arcade before passing it on to my son. Nah, it was better off with my sister. She liked owning it more than me."

"I never knew that from you," Serena confessed.

"No one does." He lingered on a thought, letting the memory roll in his mind, as he slowly revealed it with a shaky breath. "Dad he was a strict man. Always got on my case when I didn't do things the way he properly showed me. Man, I used to hate it when he scolded me for leaving a scratch on his car. And it wasn't even that noticeable. Just a small scratch—not one to blow a gasket for. But my old man—he used to check every little detail, making sure nothing was out of place. He was a perfectionist. I used to hate it when he yelled at me when nothing went right."

He licked his dry lips. "Last summer, I got in argument with him. It was over my car. He told me that he was sad that his own son couldn't properly clean his car right. My car—I did a pretty decent job on cleaning it, but to my old man, decent isn't good enough. I got mad at him; told him that it's not his car anyway so why does he care. That's when shit went down. I said some things I regret and I knew I should've apologized when I had the chance, but it's hard to when all your life you've been told that you've done nothing right."

Serena lifted her head from her shoulder and stared at his vacant expression.

"I know what you mean when you said that it's hard to live up to the expectations of your family." He looked at her, straight in the eye. "I lived it myself."

Silence drifted in like the cold breeze that messed with their hair. It was comforting against the chilly air and the mournful memories that spilled in their bubble of space. Serena led him to her car afterward, disputing in her mind whether she should voice a thought that has been pestering her for a while. Silence trailed behind their tapping shoes. None felt willing to break it.

But as soon as Serena reached the car, she disallowed to let the silence linger. She needed to know that one thing that bugged her for the whole ten minutes. She opened the car doors and stood at the driver's side. Andrew opened the passenger door but stopped when he heard her timid voice.

"What did you mean when you said that you knew you should've apologized when you had the chance?"

He gave her a neutral expression, and calmly stated, "He died two weeks ago. Heart attack claimed him in the middle of the night."

"I'm so sorry," she expressed honestly.

"Don't be." He gave her a small smirk. "I'm not." He got in the passenger side after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Darien sat on the leather couch, the television set quietly played in the background. It was the middle of the afternoon. The sun spilled into his large living room through the glass, high windows located west of his leather couches. He leaned his head back, feeling the muscles pull at his neck. The ceiling became his observation, his mind, however, was lost in a puddle of memories.

Serena, his beautiful ex-girlfriend, what was she doing at the library yesterday? He pondered and pondered about the numerous explanations of why she went there, but each reason proved to counter against her obvious hatred toward the library. In the past, he had invited her to his group reading, but she always declined, saying that she had other important things to do.

In truth, he just wanted to spend time with her. Heck, his reading group may talk a lot about their latest reading and compare it to their lives; however, they would've easily strayed off the topic and talked about whatever Serena was interested in if she'd joined. Darien always boasted about her to them. He kept saying that she was a sweet, smart girl with a dream job that she loved. Each time the group got together, they would want him to bring her over so they can chat and see the beautiful woman that claimed his heart.

It never happened, however. Serena never wanted to meet them. She barely even wanted to speak to him too. Nothing seemed to be heading toward the direction he hoped it would. He tried to make it up to her, even when work kept him away from her often. He tried to be the good, supporting boyfriend, but she wasn't happy. She was never happy. And it shattered him that he wasn't being the good boyfriend that he vowed to be.

It broke his heart. Again, he was cast out into the world he loathed, alone. Nobody wanted him. Nobody wanted to shelter the orphan boy whose parents were taken from him at a young age. He hated his life; hated the fact that he was always the one left in the dark, alone with no one to look at his direction in concern. He hated everyone; the world and its inhabitants for giving him a cruel life, one that he didn't feel that he deserved.

But maybe he deserved it. Maybe his parents did something wrong in the past, and now he was being punished for their mistakes. Maybe he wasn't meant to have a happy life.

Serena, no doubt, wasn't happy with him. Maybe he wasn't meant to be with her or any other person at all since he could never fulfill their demands of wanting to be in a perfect relationship when he had flaws rolling off his back. Maybe he just wasn't meant to be part of this world.

He gasped at the thought, and pushed it back from expanding his mind, where it can never come to light again. As much as life was cruel to him, he could never bring a bullet to his head or a rope around his neck. Falling off the tallest building until he met the ground in a sickening thud was a no-no in his book.

That was one action he could never take. Perhaps, eight-years-ago, when he played with his friend's pistol in the garage one afternoon, he would've done it. He would've blown his brains out and end the miserable existence of his life. He could imagine the funeral, a few friends crying over his loss, but none that would really say that they would dare miss him every day like a love one would.

He had thought in the past to end his life, but the thought was erased from his mind when he met the one woman—or teenager at the time—that collected his dark world in the palm of her hand and made it bright with purpose. At first, he pushed back the hope of someone actually caring for him. He insulted her. He made fun of her. He did everything that he could to make her look the other way and never see him as a potential lover.

Still that didn't stop her sky-blue eyes to stare at his direction. That didn't stop her from visiting the arcade, which Andrew used to work at before he owned it at the age of twenty-three, and insult him with childish antics and humiliating names.

It was her way of sticking around. It was her way of wanting to share the same space with him, even if she had to resort to childish behavior. And he couldn't help but watch those light blue eyes long for the affection to be returned.

Before he could even blink, he was hardly aware that he was inviting her in his bubble. The barrier that he had against the world was taken down, just for her. She was the one that saw him, the real him, who wanted nothing more but to be loved.

And Darien couldn't believe that his life was turning up. Still he'd to make sure that she was well-provided. He'd to make sure that she never looked at him as infectious disease that everyone did when he was a child.

"I need to do more for her," he told Andrew on a sunny afternoon. The weather was grim. Sweat rolled down their pink-flushed faces. Even the cool lemonade couldn't battle against the extreme weather. "I just want what's best for her, man."

Andrew was twenty-one at that time, already training to own the arcade his father entrusted upon his shoulders. Every day, he would come to his ragged apartment on a poor-ridden street. Darien remembered the rats that critter outside his doorway; the lingering smell of cigarettes that clouded in his apartment and outside the hall. And he certainly remembered the flickering light in the kitchen, which resonated with currents of electricity blinking in and out.

He worked at Vons as a bag boy that time. He started working there when he turned seventeen. Last job he had before he got a job at Vons, he worked for a man that owned a grocery store on his poor neighborhood. His former boss was a heavy man with dark yellow teeth stained by the heavy usage of cigarettes and neglect over the years.

He remembered his old, rough voice saying, "Boy, when you go grow up to be a man, never get tied down."

"Why?" he'd asked. His boss spat at the ground, chewing on tobacco.

"Why? Whadda you mean why? Just think of the many women you can fuck throughout your young life. You're a fine-looking man. You're bound to get lots of attention. Why when I was your age, I had many girls lining up after me. Best years of my life, I say."

He pointed a stubby finger at him. "Look, women are only good for two things." He brought up two fingers. "Cooking—" One finger went down. "—and fucking." The second finger folded into his palm. "Everything else about them isn't worth the trouble. It's what my old man taught me, and it's what I'm teaching you, kid."

With those words in mind, Darien actually believed him—for a short time. At that time, he didn't know any better. His former boss, you can say, was like a father figure to him in some strange way. He bought him beer; said it was to make him into a man. He told him old stories about his life, something families do he'd said. He would've continued to follow his example if he hadn't gotten in a bar fight and got stabbed to death. But maybe that was a good thing.

When Darien turned sixteen, he lost his virginity to some girl, her name a forgotten memory. She was in love with him, so she proclaimed. But the word 'love' was used so loosely around his neighborhood that he didn't believe it for a second.

He dated a few more girls at school after that, never for long though. The longest relationship he'd was with some, baby-faced cheerleader with mid-waist wavy hair. She'd the gorgeous body, the thick thighs with a flat tummy, which most boys in his school drooled for. He fucked her for a few days, and ended it two weeks later.

But as the months past, he found himself, wanting. He never knew what he wanted but he wanted something. He carved it, every day. That's when on an autumn day, he discovered what he needed when he spoke with his good friend, Zoisite.

"What you need is a relationship," he said, rocking out some pair of torn jeans, long, messy blond hair, and a black t-shirt with the band name _The Cure _written across.

"Been in several," Darien informed simply.

"Nah, I mean a real relationship, one that's going to last for a long time."

"Why would I need that? I've been told that women are good for only two things: fucking and cooking. Everything else is no good."

Zoisite shook his head. "Dude, the man who told you that is a prick. He knows nothing about women. There are some good women out there that are hard-working and devoted to their family. I should know. I was raised by a hard-working, single mother, whose only concern was to make sure I got an education."

"I hear you." Darien took another sip of the cheap beer bottle he had in his hand. "So, I need a real relationship, huh?"

"Yeah, dude. Someone who loves you, takes care of you, gives you that—I don't know—emotional support that you need," he clarified. "That's what you need."

"When did you get sentimental?"

"That's what happens when you're in love, dude."

Darien broke into a smile. "It's that Amy chick, isn't it?"

"Yep, she's the one, man. I can feel it. You may not understand it now, but one day, when you find Ms. Right, you'll know what I mean."

Darien knew exactly what he meant when he met Serena Knowles. Returning back to that day he spoke to Andrew on a sunny afternoon, he knew needed to do more for her. He was twenty at that time. Serena was turning sixteen, and she was already discussing that she wanted to move in with him. Her folks at home were giving her a rough time. She needed to escape. And what better place to escape to but with the man she loved, her loving boyfriend.

He gone out looking for another job that day, but found nothing that could live to his expectation of providing Serena what she needed. That's when he knew he needed to go to college. He'd the financial support he needed from the college he selected; he just needed a career.

"Why not become a lawyer?" Andrew suggested at the arcade, moving a wet rag to wipe the tables clean. "That's what I'm doing. You should go for it."

"Why a lawyer?" Darien asked.

"Why not?" Andrew moved away from the clean table and turned to the next one. "Once you're a lawyer, you can help many people."

"What type of lawyer do you want to be?"

"Me?" Andrew stopped and looked at him. "The type that handles divorce cases, for when my mom ever decides to divorce my fucking old man. That's what I want to do. Anyway, you should try it. Who knows?" He shrugged. "You might like it."

Following his advice, Darien decided a lawyer is what he'll be. It would give Serena a nice, comfortable life. Maybe when he began to work, he could even give her an engagement ring. With that in mind, he devoted his life on becoming a lawyer. It was hard at first. Sometimes he couldn't spend much time with Serena as he would like. And she, he noticed across her delicate features, was disappointed with that.

But every time, he forced himself to look away from her teary expression. He'd to give her the best. He'd to give her that life where they can relax without any preoccupation. And when his first child comes to world in the future, he wanted to make sure that his future baby never had to live the life he had to live.

Everything that he did was meant for Serena.

When he got his first job as a lawyer at Harry's Law Firm, he wanted his first paycheck so bad that he made sure that his customers were satisfied with his work. In a matter of weeks, he began to get recognized. People would come to him and demand he handle the divorce papers.

He worked at that firm for two years before Andrew and he decided to get a law firm of their own. Like every starting business, they'd struggled, but in a matter of weeks, business began to pick up. He already had the engagement ring in mind. It was a bit pricey, but Serena was worth it. However, what he didn't know was that three months after his business began he would expect Serena to drop the bombshell of breaking up.

He blamed himself for neglecting her. He blamed himself for fucking up. This is what happens when one doesn't cherish the girl right. Damn, he should've known that this would happen. He fucked up, big time.

And in those horrible six months, he never looked at any girl. It didn't feel right. Serena was the only girl he had eyes for. He tried to go with Andrew on some dates before his friend had knocked up some girl named, Rita, a few months back. She was seven-months pregnant, carrying a boy. Darien never expected to see Andrew finally be committed to some girl he barely knew. He made sure that she had everything that she needed before the baby arrived.

Andrew told him once, "I'm going to be a father, man. I can't fuck up with this woman. I want things to work out between us. And, you know, I think it would."

"How so?" he responded back, turning on his blinker to make a left-turn toward his home on residential area known as Spring Valley. The houses were all brick-up together as if to protect the world from entering their space. Another known as River Plaza was located further down the street.

"She's a nice girl. Hard-working and independent. I don't know—she's different from the rest of the girl's I dated, and I kind of like that. I feel as if this is going to work out—heck, I'll make sure it does. Don't want my son to hate me too as I did with my father."

He didn't turn serious about settling down until his son was born.

Michael James Stuart—that's what they named their son when he was born in the middle of August, two weeks before Darien officially decided that life was not going to get any better. He made a bigger shield against the world, making sure that no one hurt him as Serena did when she left him. Soon, he no longer blamed himself for ruining their relationship; he blamed Serena and her damn self-issues.

Maybe if she had a bit more of confidence, she would've spoken up and told him how she felt. But his girl kept her issues bottled up inside, never wanting anyone to know how she truly felt.

He asked her once, "Why don't you like talking about your problems? It's not good bottling them up."

He clearly remembered her saying, "I don't have any problems. If I had problems, I would just disappointment my parents more."

"Everyone has problems, Serena. You just don't like talking about them," he accused. He remembered he was sitting on the edge of his bed when she approached him in her silk nightgown.

"Darien…" She had straddled his waist and threw her arms around his neck. "If I had any problems, you would be the first one to know. But I don't. I'm happy. I have everything that I need. What makes you think otherwise?"

He left it at that, believing her little lie that she was indeed happy in their relationship. But he was a damn fool for not pestering her at that moment when he had the chance.

But there was no time to think about the past anymore since his cellphone began to ring in the palm of his hand. He checked the caller id and touched the screen when he noticed Andrew's name flashing across.

"Yes?"

"Hey, buddy, I need you over here."

"Why?" he drawled. He clearly was not in the mood to move from his comforting spot.

"Because Jadeite is here," Andrew stated urgently. "He wants to talk to you about something. I can't give him the approval without you here."

"You're not making sense, Andrew."

"Look, just get over here and handle this. I need to talk to a client at two. I don't have time to deal with this."

"Alright," Darien said. "I'll be there in a bit. Tell him to wait in the lobby."

"Sure thing, buddy." He ended the call after that.

The phone slipped from his hand and landed on the couch. The television set continued to play in the background in low volume. He really needed a cup of wine to ease the depression that clung to his heart.

xx

The minute he graced the law firm with his appearance, Jadeite sprang to his feet and immediately made his way toward him. His wavy, blond-hair appeared neat for once and not in a mess. He wore a simple suit against his pale skin. The black tie around his neck finished the look with sophistication.

"Darien," he greeted lively. Darien was apprehended speechless at his happiness to see him. His old friend was acting strange. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure. Let's go into my office." He led him inside his workroom, offering him a seat on the oak, padded chair, which rested in front of his box-shaped desk. Jadeite took the offer and pressed his back straight against his seat.

"What brings you here that I needed to come to work on my day off?"

Darien sat on his black, rolling chair and grabbed a pen. He pressed his thumb against the top and began his clicking phase of torture, the one he used often to frighten his employees when caught in a bad mood. The effect seemed to work on Jadeite when he pulled at his collar, nervously.

"I didn't know that it was your day off," he confessed. "I can come another day."

"Too late. I'm here. What do you want?"

He looked at his shaky hand and laid it firmly on his lap.

"I was wondering—" _Click. _"—you know if you can—" _Click. _"—be able to give me the chance—" _Click._ "—to allow me to work here," he finished. Light perspiration touched his forehead.

Darien laid the pen to rest and folded his hands together on top of his desk.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you can. If not, it's okay."

He tinkered with his pen, spinning it round and round, until it gradually stopped and pointed at Jadeite.

"I mean," Jadeite began again, "if you can't—"

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"You're hired," Darien said stoically.

"That's it?" Jadeite looked around, shocked. "You're not going to interview me or anything? Don't you want my résumé?"

"Nope."

"Well, I can fill out a job application. You need that, don't you?"

"Usually, I throw that out," Darien confessed. "I will need, however, your personal information, such as address and phone number."

"Oh…" Jadeite pulled out a crumpled paper from his pocket. "You can have my résumé."

Darien took the wrinkled paper and looked at him in disbelief.

"What!" Jadeite exclaimed. "I was nervous when I got here. I can fill out an application if you want."

"Isn't the first rule of getting a job is always come prepared?" Darien placed the paper to a side and retrieved the phone on his desk. He heard Jadeite answer, "Yeah. I just didn't think that you would hand me a job, though."

His secretary, Caroline, answered the other line. "Yes, Mr. Shields?"

"Get Andrew for me, please."

"Of course, sir."

He hanged up and focused his attention toward Jadeite. The man continued to apologize for his lack of preparedness. He really didn't expect to be handed a job. But what Jadeite didn't know was that he desperately wanted to fire Andrew's secretary, Beatrice, for a while.

His partner came strolling in, letting a few knocks alert his presence. Andrew shut the door behind him.

"I'm taking a guess that you agreed to hire him," Andrew said.

"Yep," Darien admitted. "Fire bimbo girl today."

"Shit, Darien, come on. Can't you handle that?"

"She's your secretary. You take care of it." The man groaned. He clearly did not want to witness an employee lose their job over their failure to present etiquette work. Then again, he was told that she would make a terrible secretary. But Andrew didn't listen. At that time, all he saw was great ass to look at.

"If you want," Jadeite spoke in between them, "I can fire her."

Andrew slapped him on the back of the head. "Don't get cocky, dumbass. You forget who you work for."

Jadeite rubbed the back of his head, slowly. "Geez, I was just offering."

"Look—" Darien gathered their attention. "—fire her ass. Send her packing through that front door. I don't care. Just get her the fuck out of the office."

It only made Andrew groan when he realized he couldn't get out of this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Mina King walked out of the apartment on a chilly afternoon and headed toward the taxi driver, waiting outside the gated fence. She took a step inside, one heel pressed against the brown-stained ground as she sat on the back seat and closed the door when she fully got comfortable.

The driver peered at her, waiting for a demand.

"Acquerello—that's where I want to go," she requested.

He moved the clutch and headed toward the direction where the Italian restaurant laid. Traffic was minimal near the residential area. However, that began to change when he took her inside the main city, stopping at every traffic light as cars buzzed back and forth in a hurry. He made a left-turn on Main Street, a business area of every type—hotels, restaurants, and grocery stores.

He stopped behind a red Ford truck, waiting for traffic to lighten to make a turn. The blinker was heard playing in the air, ticking every few seconds. Soon, the truck moved quickly across. Her driver followed after, although more cautious and slow. He pulled up near the entrance of the restaurant and parked.

Turning back, with a hand resting on the wheel, he said, "We're here."

She pulled out two twenty-dollar bills from her handbag and handed it to him.

"Keep the change," she said as she opened the door, slamming it behind, and moved quickly toward the entrance, each step of her heel clicked right after her.

A man, in his late-twenties, opened the front door for her. He sported short hair, cut close to his scalp. Hazel eyes brightened at the sight of her, and his plump lips stretched into a wide smile. His dark uniform blended well with his olive skin, enhancing his beautiful lips and hypnotic eyes.

"Welcome," he said to her. His tone of voice sounded soft, a little rough, but hypnotic that made her wink at him. He snorted lightly and watched her strut toward the receptionist.

"Hello, miss," a dark-haired receptionist greeted. She moved toward the pedestal and grabbed a menu by the stack near the cash register. "Will it only be you today?"

"No, I'm here to see Shields."

There was a sparkle in her brown-eyes that made Mina smile faintly. It seemed her friend had captured the heart of this young woman. Looking at her slender face, high cheekbones, and thick legs, Mina noticed that she was rather pretty for a greeter.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Shields. I'll take you to him."

She moved away from the pedestal and into the semi-bright restaurant. Chestnut-colored, black-padded chairs were laid in front of rectangular tables. White tablecloths covered each table; a vase of fresh flowers sat in the middle. At the sides, red-leather booths were aligned, a hanging light accommodated each table. The room was filled with high voices, each entrap in a heavy conversation, as smiles became to bloom on a few guests. Mina looked at each guest, watching as they admired the expensive meal and clank their wine cups together.

The receptionist led her to a booth near the window where Darien sat. He looked like a fine-looking man that he was, wearing a black-suit, a white, dress-shirt underneath, a black-tie around his neck, and dress shoes. He brought his glass of wine to his lips. The clear color went down his throat, satisfying his hunger for the divine taste.

"Here you are, miss." The young woman moved her hand toward the table, motioning her to sit. Mina took the empty side of the booth, straightening her spine against the red-leather seat.

"Your waiter will be with you in a moment."

She moved away from their table, bashfully looking at Darien, looking for some indication that he saw her lustful eye, before she headed toward the front, greeting the next guest. Mina looked around the restaurant, admiring each detail that made it immaculate. Her eye caught the menu in front of her when she looked on the table. She opened it and examined each foreign meal that she never had tasted before in her life.

"I'm so glad that you made it, Mina," Darien spoke.

She pulled her eyes away from the menu and met his calm expression.

"I'm glad you showed up," she said. "There is no way I can afford this."

Darien touched the rim of his cup with an index-finger. "Don't worry about the bill. Whatever you want, I'll pay for it."

"You're such a doll," she complimented. "Still I can pay half."

Before she left Billy, she secretly had a bank account open in her name. She never once took money from her husband. On the contrary, she sold some of the items he gave her that was worthless to have. She didn't need them anymore, anyway. Not when she was plotting to get away.

"Don't worry about paying," he repeated, sternly. "I'll be glad to pay for your meal."

Just then, their waiter—Peter as he proudly announced—came up to their table. He went back to the wine section and brought a red wine bottle at Mina's request. Waiting for their order, he gave them a dazzlingly smile.

"I'll have the grilled octopus soup." It was the only thing, she thought, she would probably muster down in her throat. And her curiosity of how octopus tasted plagued her mind with relentless pursuit.

Darien ordered his meal and handed their menus to the young waiter. He gave them one last dazzlingly smile and ensured to return when their meal was ready. Alone with her close friend, Mina turned her attention to him and folded her arms across the table.

"I heard from a little birdie that you saw Serena not too long ago."

Darien shifted in his seat, uncomfortably.

"It's not something that I would like to talk about."

She pulled her arms off the table and rested a hand on her lap. The other grabbed for her glass of wine and brought it to her lips. She then brought the glass to rest.

"She misses you."

His expression hardened at those three little words. It was not something that she should've said but she desperately wanted Darien back together again with Serena. Then again it was her fault to begin with for pushing Serena to get Darien's attention back in the day.

"I don't know, Mina," she remembered Serena say. "We can't stand each other already. I crash into him all the time. I rather not go with your plan."

Mina had turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look, Serena, Darien is a good man. Just give him a chance. Trust me when I say that I know when the arrow of love strikes, and girl, it's pointing at you and Darien."

"I don't know. I mean, I don't even like the guy that way."

"Serena, Darien is hopelessly in love with you," Mina had blurted out to convince her, "Trust me."

"He is?" She doubted once more.

"Trust me. I know."

She regretted pushing Serena to act on her feelings. Darien, at that time, hardly considered her that way. All he saw was a childish girl, crashing into him every morning. But something happened in the arcade that made him look at her as a woman. Mina didn't know what but she noticed the change in his character.

Relentless, Mina paid attention to the present and began to tap her foot, desperately wanting to hear his thoughts about Serena.

He moved his hand toward his cup and grasped it, lazily.

"That's nice."

She sighed quietly and examined the man in front of her. He never seemed to change since the day she met him. Before she pushed Serena to get his attention, Mina met Darien when she was thirteen. At that time, he was working at some grocery store for a heavy man who reeked of sweat. She remembered her mother was visiting a few relatives nearby and asked her to head toward the store and grab a gallon of milk for a baby of theirs.

She had skipped toward the little store and pushed the glass, metal doors. There was a shingle from the bell hanging on top. Darien had noticed her for a moment before he resorted back to his duties, putting the rest of the package of bread where it belonged.

Mina clearly remembered that she was struck by the arrow of cupid, believing that Darien was the love of her life. How she tried to win his heart, but he had other sex-craved ideas that she never gave in to. Somehow, in some strange way, she ended up visiting him from time-to-time, even at his worn-down apartment.

He was a good friend—even though, he had major issues about himself. But still he was a good friend in the end that she felt compelled to call him every once in a while. Sometimes, she called him to gossip; other times, she wanted to make sure that he was still around and not dead in some ditch.

Darien scared her at times with his odd way of thinking.

At that moment, their waiter, Peter, came back with their meal. She looked at her octopus soup, bringing the tip of her fork to stab at one of its legs. Looking across from her soup, Darien had an elegant plate of seared breast duck with beets, roasted turnip and strawberries. For a small meal, ninety-five dollars was a joke. But she supposed since the plate was designed immaculately, and the produce and meat was freshly brought, she could see why the restaurant charged from ninety-five to a hundred a plate.

Cutting a small portion, she brought the octopus leg to her mouth and chewed. It didn't taste that bed, she supposed. It was a bit tough, chewy, and tasted a lot like fish. Not something she would eat again, though.

She set the fork down and took a gulp of her wine. The waiter came and poured her some more. She smiled and thanked him for the second round. As their waiter left, she turned to Darien, who sat quietly, eating his meal in a trance.

"Serena has changed."

"Doubt it," he muttered impassively. He placed a sliced strawberry in his mouth.

"She _has_," Mina insisted. "She's determined. She's independent. She's—she's different."

He laid his fork to rest and took a sip of his white wine.

"Darien, she's not that girl who cried for every little thing. She doesn't even let her parents control her life anymore. She's—she's, um, different, in a good way."

"The issue is not with her parents. It's with her," he clarified. "She has a lot of problems, Mina. Someone can't say that they changed in six months. Give it a year or more than I'll believe that she has changed."

"Darien, she really has changed."

"Look—" He stared directly into her eyes, washing away his serenity with a rising hot temper. "—I'm not going to get fucked over again like back in those days. I did everything, _everything_," he emphasized every syllable, "for her. She was never happy with what I did. Even when we began dating, she was never happy. She's chronically depressed, Mina. Face the reality of that."

She messed with her soup, the fork clanking against the bowl.

"I just—" She stirred up the topic again when a few seconds of silence past. "—I just think Serena was meant for you."

He rolled his eyes in disbelief, turning his head to a side. "Don't start with that bullshit."

"I'm serious," she said sternly. "She's meant for you. Just push aside her depression and her lack of self-esteem, she's really a good girl and she loves you—a lot. She's just going through a hard time with herself. And don't go shaking your head, and start blasting her with rude remarks, when you, _yourself_, have similar problems."

"Look, Mina," his voice turned soft, and pleaded for the topic to rest, "I just don't want to deal with that anymore. Deep down, I love her, but not as much to take her back. I need some time still."

"But what if the opportunity were to rise again, what if Serena, let's say three months from now, wanted you back? Would you go back with her?"

He shrugged and toyed with his leftover strawberry. "I don't know. Maybe, but at the moment, no." He took in a gulp of air and let it out, slowly. "I don't know why you keep bringing this up. You make it seem as if Serena was my soul mate."

"It's not that. It's just that you were very happy when you were with her. And Serena was happy as well. She's just needs to let go of her problems."

As the last sentence began to sink into his mind, Peter, their waiter, approached the table, hands clapping together in joy. Darien looked up with a smile barely touching his lips.

"Is there anything else you would like to order? Dessert, maybe?"

"For me, no." He turned to Mina.

"I don't want anything else. Thank-you," Mina said with a smile as well.

"In that case, we're done for today. I would like to get the bill," Darien said.

The waiter moved his hand forward, grabbing the empty dish from Darien. He then proceeded to grab Mina's discarded soup as he wandered back to the kitchen, dumping the dishes near the rest, before he came back with the total price in hand. He handed Darien a slim booklet and moved toward the next awaiting table.

"So," began Mina, moving in her seat in dreaded curiosity, "What's the damage?"

"Don't worry about it." He took the pen and wrote the estimated price on the line, adding a tip along with his payment. He placed his debit card in the booklet and closed it before Mina had the chance of snatching it from his hand.

"I can pay half, Darien. It's only fair," she insisted.

"I said don't worry about it. You deserved to be pampered."

"Let me make it up to you then," Mina said.

"Just relax. Don't worry about it," Darien reassured calmly, putting an end to her insisting.

"Thank-you," she muttered under her breath.

He smiled at her and watched as the waiter took the payment and return with his debit and receipt.

"Do you need a ride back home?" he asked. He looked at his silver watch. It was 4:17. He still had time to spare. "Or do you want to go somewhere?"

"Actually, I have a ride." She picked up her handbag and began to move her legs out of the booth. Suddenly, she stopped and turned toward Darien. "Are you alright by yourself?"

He gave her a confused look. "Why wouldn't I be? I've been alone before."

"Yeah, I know. But what I mean is: are you _really _alright by yourself?"

He rubbed a palm against his forehead, tired. "If you're asking if I own a gun, or if I might kill myself, the answer is no to both."

Mina relaxed at his harsh reassurance. She merely wanted to make sure.

"I trust you, Darien. I really do. But I don't trust that mind of yours." She stood up from her seat and looked at him. "Call me for anything."

"Mina…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, tired of her doubts. "It's been eight years. If I didn't do it in the past, what makes you think I'll do it now?"

"You scared me that day, Darien. I can never forget that afternoon in my parent's garage. The way you held that pistol I knew it was no joke."

"I was drunk."

"You were serious," she bit back.

He remained silent in his seat, intertwining his hands in front of his mouth, elbows resting firmly on the table.

"Don't push me out, Darien. I care for you. Serena cares for you. You all I got as family."

She moved away from the table and headed toward the front. She never looked back, not once, not even to see if he chased after her. She knew he wouldn't. Because as she headed toward her awaiting vehicle, she knew that he was thinking about the past as was she.

She jumped in the passenger side and stared at her lover.

"Take me to your place."

He obediently took her as she watched the cars buzz back and forth, horns blaring and tires screeching with every passing second. Slowly, the sounds began to disappear and she was left with nothing but that dreadful memory of eight-years-ago, the same memory that plagued her mind until this day.

Mina closed her eyes and began to remember that afternoon. The weather was particularly hot. She had worn her favorite pink t-shirt along with a pair of jeans. She remembered her black converse shoes, a fad that most of the kids at school wore.

Her parents had gone to work. They wouldn't be back until eight at night. She had taken the opportunity to pull out some beers from her father's mini-fridge. Her old man would probably assume that Uncle Jerry had come and took some with him—and he did when he returned and questioned her. But by that time, she was all shaken up that she agreed to everything.

She remembered that she needed to take a bathroom break, leaving Darien all alone in the garage with her father's pistol that she had wanted to show off, as some song from the station played in the background. Returning back, she put on a smile, ready to spend some time with her close friend, but what she saw next scarred her for life.

At first, she thought it was a game. She had laughed and told him to stop waving the pistol around and pressing it against his temple. But Darien didn't listen.

She had tried to coax him to lay the gun down but he kept teasing her that he'll pull the trigger like some sick joke that he loved to play. He had laughed and pulled it away, listening to a song that he had begun to like.

"I love this song," he had told her.

She had begun to grow somber when she realized that he had finished four beers. That buzz feeling in her system had begun to flee from her body when she had come to her senses on how bad Darien was drunk. She had always imagined that he would be the funny type, laughing at every silly thing. But she came to a startling realization that Darien was the depressive type when it came to alcohol. And he liked to laugh, a lot.

He had looked at her, eyes hard and wild. "I hate this fucking world, don't you?" He had tapped the barrel against his temple, shutting his eyes for a moment.

"Why do you hate it?" She had tried to ease the nervousness in her voice, but she remembered that she couldn't stop a few tears from rolling down her cheeks. She had promised herself that day that she never wanted to see Darien drunk again.

"Because nobody gives a shit about me," he had snapped. "It's like why am I fucking here! Why! Why! Why!" He had harshly slapped a hand against the concrete ground, repeatedly. He had stopped for a moment and she had noticed how red his hand was. It became swollen the next day, which he believed that she did something to him.

Pressing the gun against his temple, he had made the sound of a _bam _and had begun to laugh. At that moment, she was by his side, reaching for the gun, but he held a firm grip. And she remembered clearly how he had looked at her when his eyes narrowed and his lips turned into a scowl. He looked insane at that moment.

Then, like a miracle from the man up above, Darien's hand began to grow slack. The gun had eased from his hold. She remembered she took it away quickly and held it close to her chest as he keeled over and vomited everything that he ate on that day on the concrete ground.

She couldn't stop shaking, not even when he had looked at her and begun to cry.

She opened her eyes as the past began to fade. She turned her head to her lover and began to listen to the song playing in the background.

"Change the artist," she demanded and turned to the window.

"Not a fan of Radiohead? Creep is a good song of theirs." He changed the artist to her request anyway, and put on a different band.

She settled into her seat and watched the scenery outside begin to sweep away in flurry of colors.

"No…" She began to close her eyes again. That song, even when her lover turned it off, began to play in her head. "Not a fan at all."


End file.
